maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Deathstroke/Jacky 50A
Biography Deathstroke is a famous villain from DC comics' famous franchises, Teen Titans and Batman. Deathstroke first appeared in the Teen Titans' franchise, in New Teen Titans #2. Since then, Deathstroke appeared in many later DC comics. Deathstroke, also known as Slade Wilson, is the world's greatest assassin/mercenary in DC comics. This can be proved by the fact that once Deathstroke took down the whole Justice League without the big three, which is Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman. Deathstroke is originally a soldier from the US army. Then, he was experimented in a super soldier project where he gained his unique physiology that offers him enchanced attributes and can use his brain by 90% as opposed to the normal human brain's 10%. Deathstroke has always been compared to the famous hit 4th wall breaker Marvel character, Deadpool, who is allegedly a "rip-off" of Deathstroke. Neverthless, Deathstroke himself is a more serious fighter. Deathstroke accesses to several different weapons, such as assault rifles, SMGs, pistols, and others, including his Promethium sword. His armor is made of Promethium, or once made with Kevlar. Deathstroke is someone not to mess with although he might be simple-looking. Like other DC characters, Deathstroke later reappeared in the New 52 reboot storyline, where there he is first introduced in Deathstroke Volume 2 #1. In-Game Bio Default Costume: Injustice Deathstroke "Former test subject of a super soldier project ran by the US army, the individual whose now named Deathstroke was labelled as a failed experiment. Where after he was labelled a failed experiment, unknowingly it enchances his physiology to superhuman and at the point where he can use 90% of his brain. Deathstroke was already a skilled soldier and assassin and marksman, coupled with some additions of weapons, Deathstroke is a formidable enemy. Deathstroke once worked as a mercenary, and now had quit his job. Now, SHIELD offers him a place to work, however Deathstroke's cooperativeness is still questionable." Class Scrapper *Scrappers do follow-up attacks against Infiltrators and gains Close Quarter Combat if being attacked by or attacking an Infiltrator. *Vulnernable to Bruisers. Bruisers gains Enraged when attacking or being attacked by Scrappers, increasing all stats. Recruit *Complete the Stroking Lockbox Collection Stroking Lockbox "A Lockbox allegedly made from Promethium mixed with Nth metal and some bloody additions." Recruitment Dialogue *''"Now, because you have me in your side, let me do all the slayings for you."'' Stats *Health: *Stamina: *Attack: *Defense: *Accuracy: *Evasion: Passives Promethium Armor *Takes reduced damage from all attacks by 30%. *Takes reduced damage from critical hits. Accelerated Healing *Heals every turn. *The amount of health healed increases as damage taken is increased. *Takes reduced damage from non-magical damage over time effects. Locked And Loaded *Chance to pre-empetively counter a ranged attack with a random attack. *All attacks gains Hyperfocus after countering a ranged attack, dealing more damage if Focused. Strategic Engagement *Chance to gain an extra follow-up attack or extra turn after attacking an enemy. **Follow-up attacks becomes 3 instead of just 2. *Chance increases if Deathstroke has his current class' advantage buff. *Cannot do a follow-up attack or gain extra turn if attacking the counter class. Actions Promethium Sword (Level 1) *Multi function **Can be used to perform other different actions. Sword Spin (Level 1A) *Melee slashing attack. *3 hits. *Attacks all enemies. *Inflicts: **Internal Bleeding: Same as bleeding, but cannot be removed. **Ravaged: Takes extra damage from Bleeding. **Tenderized: Takes more damage from slashing attacks. *Grants: **(Self) Toe to Toe: The next melee attack deals more damage. Sword Flip (Level 1B) *Melee slashing attack. *3 hits. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Poisoned: Takes damage every turn and reduces attack. **Bleeding: Takes damage every turn and takes extra damage after performing a hostile action. **Exposed: Defense reduced by 25%. *Special properties: **Exploit Tenderize: Deals more damage against Tenderized targets. **Exploit Ravaged: Deals more damage against Ravaged targets. Hand To Hand Combat (Level 2) *Multi function: **Can be used to perform other different actions. Overwhelming Combo (Level 2A) *Melee unarmed attack. *4 hits. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Wide Open: Takes more damage from melee attacks. **Combo Setup: Takes more damage from unarmed melee attacks. **Pressure Points: Chance to get inflicted with Weakened, Dizzy, Slowed or Exposed. **Disadvantage: Creates a negative effect according to the class of the target. *Grants: **(Self) Combat Expertise: Counters the attack made by an enemy if an enemy is attacking Deathstroke. Finishing Punch (Level 2B) *Melee unarmed attack. *1 hit. *Attacks one enemy. *Special properties: **Exploits Combos: Deals more damage against targets with Combo Setup. **Exploit Opportunity: Deals more damage against targets with Cornered, Exhausted, Impaired, Neutralized, Staggered, Off-Balance, or Winded. **Stealthy: Doesn't trigger most counter or protect effects. Guns Blazing (Level 6) *Multi function: **Can be used to perform other different actions. Combat Assault Rifle (Level 6A) *Ranged gun attack. *15 hits. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Blinded: The next attack has a high chance to miss. **Lock-On: Takes more damage from ranged attacks. Dual Pistols (Level 6B) *Ranged gun attack. *10 hits. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Slowed: Evasion reduced by 25%. **Target Focus: Single target attacks against targets with this debuff deals more damage. **Pain: Increases damage taken by 8%. Can stack up to 3 times. Sniper Rifle (Level 6C) *Ranged gun attack. *1 hit. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Staggered: Cannot dodge most attacks. Ignores most avoidance effects. **Targeted: Attacks against targets with this debuff is guaranteed to be critical. *Grants: **(All allies) Focused: Accuracy increased by 25%. *Special properties: **Stealthy: Doesn't trigger most protect or counter effects. **Guaranteed Hit: Guaranteed to hit the target. **Guaranteed Crit: Guaranteed to critically damage the target. Fiery Explosion (Level 9) *Ranged explosion attack. *1 hit, *Attacks all enemies. *Inflicts: **Burning: Takes damage every turn and reduces defense. **Off-Balance: Prevents and removes counter attacks while active. **Radiation Exposure: Takes damage every turn and takes more damage from energy attacks. **Soulfire: Takes magic damage every turn and removes most beneficial statuses while active. **Dizzy: Accuracy reduced by 25%. **Shield Breaker: Removes and prevents shields while active. *Special properties: **Catastrophic: Guaranteed to hit, ignores most protection effects and ignores most avoidance effects. **Boon Buster: Deals more damage against targets with Regeneration, Shield, Strengthened, Focused, Agile, or Fortified. Team-Up Bonuses *Red in the Ledger *Big Guns *Fully Loaded *You Have My Sword *In It For The Money *Death's Pool: Bonus for bringing Deathstroke and Deadpool together. *Proud to Serve *Bloodlust *Bombs Away Alternate Uniforms ''Arkham Origins Deathstroke * Classes: **Scrapper (Original class)-60 CPs **Tactician-70 CPs New Passive 'Tactical Vision ' *Replaces '''Strategic Engagement'. *Deals more damage when doing a follow-up attack or when attacking an enemy during an extra turn. *Can hit hidden or invinsible targets. *Pre-empetively puts Targeted to the hidden or invinsible targets. New Moveset Dual Katanas (Level 1) *Replaces Promethium Sword (Level 1) *Has the same multi function actions as Promethium Sword '''but with 2 more additional hits and each attacks has True Strike. '''Ballistic Staff (Level 9) *Replaces Fiery Explosion (Level 9) *Melee attack. *3 hits. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Easy Target: Cannot dodge most attacks. **Winded: Removes and prevents follow-up attacks when active. **Neutralized: Removes and prevents stat increasing effects. *Special properties: **Exploitation: Deals more damage against targets with all buffs or debuffs. **Multi function: Can be used to perform other different actions. Hidden Rifle (Level 9A) *Ranged gun attack. *1 hit. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Flanked: Single target attacks against targets with this debuff gives a follow-up attack. **Fumbling: Single target attacks provokes a counter attack. *Grants: **(All allies) Covered: Takes 50% damage from all attacks. **(Self) Perfect Shot: The next ranged attack will do extra damage. *Special properties: **Stealthy: Doesn't trigger most counter or protect effects. Micro Bombs (Level 9B) *Ranged explosion attack. *5 hits. *Attacks all enemies. *Inflicts: **Burning: Reduces defense and takes damage every turn. **Melt Armor: Attacks against targets with this debuff ignores defense. **Stun (60%): Loses the next turn and reduces chance to dodge. **Impaired: Attacks do 20% less damage and cannot crit. **Winded: Removes and prevents Follow-Up attacks when active. *Special properties: **Stealthy: Doesn't trigger most counter or protect effects. **Exploit Attrition: Deals extra damage against targets with Bleeding, Burning. Chilled, Dark Void, ISO-8 Corruption, Poisoned, or Radiation Exposure Desert Eagle Handgun (Level 6B) *Replaces Dual Pistols (Level 6B) *Ranged gun attack. *3 hits. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Subdue: Melee attacks do 40% less damage and cannot crit. Counts as Impaired. Cancelled by Impaired or Restrain. **Cornered: Removes and prevents protect effects while active. **Pain Train: Causes Pain. Inflicts Exposed to targets with Pain, applies Wide Open to targets with Exposed. *Special properties: **Guaranteed Crit: Guaranteed to critically hit the target. **Deadly Crits: Deals extra damage on critical hits. **Wild Shots: This action has a low chance to hit. Laser Sighted Handgun (Level 6C) *Replaces Sniper Rifle (Level 6C) *Ranged gun attack. *3 hits. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Targeted: The next attack against targets with this debuff is guaranteed to be critical. **Exhaustion: Removes and prevents extra turns while active. *Grants: **(All allies) Rising Up: Chance to gain Strengthened, Focused, Fortified, or Agile. *Special properties: **Exploits Exposure: Deals more damage against Exposed targets. **Exploits Shields: Deals more damage against Shielded targets. **Guaranteed Hit: Guaranteed to hit the target. **True Strike: Ignores most avoidance effects. **Quick Action: Gives an immediate free turn after performing this action. ''Injustice Insurgency Deathstroke *Classes: **Scrapper (Original Class)-50 CPs **Infiltrator-65CPs New Passive 'Insurgency Force''' *Chance to join on an ally's normal attack, counter attack or follow-up attack. *Each time joining an attack grants Deathstroke an additional extra turn and all allies Morale Boost, increasing all stats. New Moveset Dual SMGs (Level 6D) *Move addition for the multi-function Guns Blazing (Level 6) *Ranged gun attack. *20 hits. *Attacks all enemies. *Inflicts: **Weakened: Attack reduced by 25%. **Intimidated: Reduces attack, defense and evasion. **Cower: Chance to fail an attack. **Neutralized: Removes and prevents any stat increasing effects. **Hobbled: Attacks cannot get stealthy. ''Classic Deathstroke * Classes: **Scrapper (Original Class)-40 CPs **Bruiser-45 CPs New Passive 'The Terminator''' *Attacks have a higher chance to deal critical damage. *All attacks now have Fatal Blow. *Damage over time debuffs inflicted by Deathstroke deals more damage. Pain Outrage *All attacks deal more damage when Deathstroke's health is under 30%. *Deathstroke's attacks are guaranteed to hit and crit if this passive activates under 30% health. *Immediately restores Stamina fully when this passive is active. *Immune to Depower when this passive is active. *When this passive is active, the icon will change to ''Arrow Deathstroke * Classes: **Scrapper (Original class)-35 CPs **Generalist-40 CPs New Passive 'Mirakuru Serum''' *Replaces Accelerated Healing. *All stats are increased by 15% every turn. *Reduces health by 5% every turn until health is only 50%. Does not continue if Deathstroke's health is reduced until 50% by an enemy attack. *When Deathstroke is under 50% health, Deathstroke will gain an unremoveable and unexploitable regeneration for 5 turns or until Deathstroke has fully recovered his health. *Can occur twice in a match. Pain Tolerance *Immune to Pain and effects that increases the damage taken by Deathstroke. *Has a chance to survive a Fatal Blow even under 30% health. *Attacks that can kill Deathstroke have a chance to instead reduce his health to just only 1%. Category:Heroes Category:Lockbox Category:DC Comics Category:Male Category:Non-Marvel Category:Scrappers